Garden of Selene
by Southern Magnolia
Summary: Complete! A story of the true origins of Small Lady, and the Silver Millennium.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Okay, let's get this part over with. Not putting this up again o.o None of the characters or the basic story line are mine (besides Selena, of course!), they belong to Naoko Takeuchi. Author's Note: I will be using some Japanese words and phrases from time to time. I will make those translations at the beginning of each chapter in the Author's Note. Until then, enjoy the story and ja ne! (See ya!)  
  
Prologue  
  
If you have found this journal, Small Lady, it is because I am not here to tell the story to you myself. Do not cry, little one, for you are far too noble a princess to shed a tear for a simple soldier such as I. Only read, so that you may know my true story... which is truly part of your story as well.  
I find it hard to come up with simple words to describe it all. Spoken language has never shown enough of what a person must really feel. It cannot come close to describing the feelings held deep within me. Nonetheless, this is the way that this message must be passed on. Here will I write my history, and if I'm lucky, my soul. With some small bit of luck, perhaps it will convey my heart to you.  
My name means little to you, probably. If so, then all is as it should be. This should be the first time any utterance of my name should come to your attention if the plans laid out came through as planned. I write this to you, little one, not to destroy your crystalline-perfect world, but to perhaps shed some light on doubts that must have lingered in your mind at one time.  
I said that before that I am a soldier... though I am not quite certain whether I deserve that title at all. A soldier is meant to be strong, a protector to whom they are sword, no matter what task may be at hand. But I suppose I am weak to have to expose my emotions after all that has happened. Now, I guess, it is better they come out in this journal in ink instead of in battle in spoken word and action.  
My feelings are rampant, uncontrollable bits of my being that weigh down my load as a soldier. Perhaps this constant weight on my shoulders is the cross I need to bare for the sins of my past.  
I once expressed my wild tendencies without a care in the world as to who I may hurt. Now, perhaps, that little bit of chaos that exists in my heart is merely kept secret. I can only hope that as I cut myself from the mortal world, my friends, my family, and - at times, myself; that those I have hurt can find it in themselves to forgive. If not, it is certainly not any more than I deserve.  
The world in which I live is a lonely place, now. Its name is no longer uttered except for a new, colder name given to it by mortal man who cannot possibly know of the beauty and splendor that was once housed there. All lived in immeasurable peace and harmony until that thick, black, rancid cloud descended upon our happy existence. It came long before many know. They only saw the enemies flooding our world with death and destruction. They did not know of the evil that started long before, and let this more devastating evil in while no one was looking or expecting it to happen. The least expectant of all was the one who proved to be the key in starting the downfall of an era of the likes that of which will probably never be seen again. The princesses of these planets who deserved nothing less than a life of peace and happiness and undying love of their family, friends, and soul mate. But alas, these princesses had to become soldiers, fighting for something already lost the moment their eyes first saw battle. And so, now there is nothing left of what was, save a few precious memories.  
Dear princess, I hope that your gentle purity may never be tarnished by battle, though I think this hope may be in vain. If one day it so happens your precious fingers need to wield the might that is borne to you alone to defeat your enemies, I pray you remember innocence, youth, peace, hope, and most of all - love. All of these I once had, and lost so that in the long run, there may be a glimmering, shining hope that these, plus more, will always be yours, sweet princess.  
Though I have lost their respect and most probably my place in their heart and mind, there are noble soldiers who will come to fight by your side, sacrifice their lives for yours. I know it will be because I have prayed that it will be so.  
Always know that even though I lost everything for you, I know it will be worth it in the end. Physical pain does not faze me any longer - my body is dulled to it now.  
I am at a point in my life where I no longer have someone to love, or anyone who would return my love if I had it to give. But fear not, gentle princess, I have great hope that perhaps I lost these heavenly gifts so that you may have them more than anyone else. That, perhaps, is the only gift I have to give to you.  
Even as my journey has become a walk of steps that lead me to a place I know I must go, some things still perplex me. What would have happened had I not made that singular choice that changed my whole world? I know that if I so wished, I could possibly stop it all from happening. Stop all the pain I know it will cause. Even now I can hear the shuffling footsteps of those who simply pass by. I can still hear the murmurs that decided my fate.  
Oh, princess, if guilt were a thing that could physically wound me so that I may suffer slowly and die a death so painful it would make even a war god, or death god cringe, I know of those who would wish it on me. But they do no know I suffer a worse fate. That death they wish for me is happening, more slowly than they could have thought, more painful than they could have wished for. I die inside. Dying with every second that I must live with what has been done. I have more time yet. But death will come to my heart and soul long before it touches my mortal body.  
I have lost who I once was to the me that is here now. Sometimes, tiny bits of it will come back to me, and I will smile. But then it is gone, leaving me worse off than before because I must lose it again and again. Soon enough, it will be forever lost to me.  
Dear princess, Fate save you from a fate such as mine. I cannot. I leave that to those around you. I can only hope that it will be enough. 


	2. Chapter One

Author's Note: Okay, a couple of translations. Arigatou - thanks. Hai - yes. Other than that, enjoy the story! ^-^  
  
Chapter One  
  
It was another fine day in the eternal spring that graced the kingdom of the Silver Millennium. Their world had yet to see snow, drought, storm, tornado, hurricane, or any of the other dreadful maladies of the weather. Legend said that only when an evil entered the world - not any evil though, but an evil against love. This evil would not bring about change, though, unless it so happened that a royal perpetrated this evil. So, of course, the kingdom of the Moon was blessed with spring since its birth long ago.  
No one knew of the storms that would soon destroy their picturesque existence. A storm that would rend the beautiful kingdom until it was no more than a shell of its former self.  
Right now, everyone on all nine planets, and especially the moon, was preparing for the biggest ball they had seen in a long time. This was to be the Moon Princess's coming-of-age celebration. Only royalty and a few choice members of the court had seen the princess receive the mark of any in her line before her - the power to wield the Silver Moon Crystal. She of course would not be able to fully harness its powers for some time.  
But now, all efforts were set toward making this ball the most spectacular the Moon Kingdom had ever seen. Decorations were being put up, food was being prepared, musicians were rehearsing, the palace grounds were being checked once again to make sure they were immaculate, fireworks were being prepared, and at every royal's or noble's home, frantic personal preparation was taking place. But the princess, whom for all this was being done, was up in her room, taking a nap. This was understandable, of course, because her first demonstration of a small part of the Crystal's powers had exhausted her.  
Soon though, a small knock woke the princess, who muttered a sleepy word to allow the person to enter. A young maid stepped into the room a bit shyly, her steps silent on the thick rug before the door. "My apologies for waking you, princess, but your mother asks that you start getting ready for the ball. It will begin in only a couple of hours."  
"Oh, arigatou! Will you come back in about an hour to help me with my hair and such?"  
"Hai, your majesty."  
The radiant blond princess shone a winning smile upon the shy girl. Once she was gone, Princess Serenity made her way to the bathroom attached to her bedroom. One of the marvels of the Moon Kingdom was running water, of which the princess now took full advantage of by running a hot bath and added a few drops of a rose-scented oil. As the water ran and the scent of roses filled the air, the girl undressed and climbed into the large tub, big enough to hold two or three more individuals her size. She stopped the water before leaning back to relax. As her eyes began to close, a flash of black hair caught her attention. For a moment she was startled until a small laugh made her smile. "You little twit! You startled me!"  
"A young girl, only two years Princess Serenity's junior, came out from her hiding spot behind the counter. Even at her age it was obvious that she would become a great beauty, though now she seemed little more than a gangly tomboy. Her legs were far too long for her body, causing her to often trip over her own feet. Her thick black hair was often tangled from many hours of play with a prince a few years her senior from Earth.  
"Sorry, sister."  
The blonde smiled at the girl. "Do not worry Selena. How about you hop in the tub with me and we can talk while you clean up? I expect you to be at the ball, you know."  
The younger girl nodded and discarded her play clothes into a hamper to be gathered later. Selena's birth had been a great surprise to everyone, but welcomed all the same. Sadly, their father died before Selena was born, and some said she had captured a bit of his spirit.  
"So, how did you and your prince spend the hours after my ceremony today?"  
"Oh! Serenity, he's teaching me to sword fight! It is so great! But sometimes I forget to block, and he gets me a little."  
At this, the older girl was slightly alarmed. "What?!"  
"It's nothing big." Turning to show her sister her shoulder, a small scar had already formed. "It really hurt at first, but after a few minutes the pain faded. I took off the bandage he had put on and all the blood was gone and everything." This was said like it was nothing at all special.  
"Oh. Did anything else happen?"  
The ebon-headed child shook her head even as a blush formed on pale cheeks.  
"You're lying to me, you imp! What happened?"  
"Well... Endymion said that if I was careful, I was going to grow up one day and steal his heart, and not be his little angel any more."  
"ooo. Sounds like you've been betrothed, little sister! And before me too! Well! Perhaps it is you we should be celebrating tonight!"  
Blushing deeply, the girl leapt from the tub to rummage for something in her clothes. "Look what he gave me!"  
Studying closely the small piece of jewelry handed to her, it appeared to be a silver ring upon which two hands clasped together. "That's darling!"  
"Watch!" Reaching out to delicately work with the ring, it broke into two separate hands.  
"Charming!"  
"I like them together better."  
"Me too," the elder princess admitted with a smile as she climbed from the tub.  
"Oh, Serenity! You finally get to meet him tonight. Mother finally lifted the ban on Earth people since all the wars there ended."  
"Yes... you better watch out though, little sister. If he is as great as he sounds, I might have to steal him from you!"  
Immediately the smile left the young girl's face. "Nuh-uh! Prince Endymion loves me!"  
"Oh? He's told you this?"  
"No... not exactly... But I can tell!"  
With a small laugh, she silenced her fears. "Worry not, little sister... I won't take your beau from you."  
Giving a smile of satisfaction, she went off to her own room - attached to her sister's - and left the elder princess to get ready for the ball.  
  
* * *  
  
Selena was having a great time at the ball. It was a few minutes till the elder princess was to make her entrance. At the moment, she was dancing in the arms of her dashing princes from Earth. Upon her hand she wore the rings her had given her. Her dress was a jade green, gently complimenting her lavender eyes and ebony hair. Those tresses were let down in soft waves to her waist, decorated only with a single rose bud. It had been her sister's suggestion.  
The orchestra finished the final song of the set to give a small break before the one they were celebrating came down. Selena muttered polite thanks as Endymion handed her a glass of punch.  
"Endymion?"  
"Yes, princess?"  
With a small smile and a blush, she shyly asked her question. "Do you think I'm pretty?"  
At age sixteen, Endymion was quite a bit taller than the girl was, so her crouched down to better meet her height. "Princess, like the rose that graces your hair, someday you will blossom into a great beauty that will make the stars in the sky jealous and the planet elders confused, thinking a goddess has stepped before them."  
Blushing deeply, the girl accepted the kiss that followed upon her cheek before hurrying to join her mother.  
Silence soon fell on the room as an announcer stood at the foot of the grand staircase leading into the room. "Kings and queens, princes and princesses, lords and ladies - may I present the heir to the throne of the Moon Kingdom, Princess Serenity!"  
The silence turned into one of awe as a graceful figure descended. In a gown of rose pink decorated with tiny pearls, the princess's beauty seemed to far outshine the stars that glittered outside the window she paused next to. Sapphires and diamonds in her silver tiara sparkled, almost as brightly as her smile. All eyes followed her as she crossed to a throne seated just slightly lower on the left of her mother's, but a bit higher than her sister's, which was to her mother's right. Upon the queen's signal, the music started once more.  
After the appropriate amount of time, Selena got up and went off into the crowd. A moment later she reappeared with Endymion. Politely, she introduced him to the two women in the proper manner, her mother watching approvingly.  
Politely the prince bowed. A kiss was dropped upon the hand extended him by the elder princess.  
"Prince Endymion, I am glad we could finally meet; though I almost feel as if introductions are entirely unnecessary. My daughter seems to talk of nothing else."  
"I am flattered that I may be such an impression on a princess of the Moon, your Highness. I only hope it may be a good one."  
The queen responded with a gentle laugh. "Well, we might have to work a bit on her rougher edges."  
"I am sure, in time, she will blossom into a beautiful lady and leave childish games behind."  
"Yes, in due time."  
"Forgive me if I'm being rude, but I hope to have the honor of escorting the princess of the hour in her first dance."  
Giving a small glance to her mother for approval, Princess Serenity agreed and let herself be led to the dance floor.  
Catching her younger daughter's disappointed expression, she gave a gentle smile. "Be still, my little Selena. Surely he will ask you to dance again. He is only being a gentleman."  
"Okay, mother." Selena settled back in her small throne to wait.  
  
A couple hours later, her mother shook the child awake. "Selena, dear... do me a favor. Your sister disappeared some time ago. I know you'll know where to find her. The fireworks are about to start."  
With a nod, the young girl slid from the throne and headed out with the crowd going to see the display before going home. She veered off, though, and headed promptly for the palace gardens.  
Amidst the rose garden she heard laughter she knew to be her sister's. "Serenity?"  
Serenity and Endymion appeared around a corner and smiled to the younger girl.  
Smiling, she passed on the message. "Mother says the fireworks display is about to start and you should come."  
"Alright. Run ahead and tell her I'm coming."  
Obediently she scampered off, but paused and ducked from sight to look back at the two. What she saw horrified her. The prince had taken her sister into his arms and was now kissing her softly upon the lips. Smothering a gasp, the little princess's world shattered in a moment. She only regained her senses long enough to stay well hidden as her sister passed by. Endymion stayed behind so they may appear separately.  
As he began toward the main courtyard, a smile on his lips, the young princess stepped from her hiding place.  
"Ah! Where did you come from? Come back to keep me company to the courtyard?" Gallantly he offered his arm to her, unaware anything was wrong.  
At this, tears sprang to her eyes. Tearing the rose from her hair, she stomped on it, sending torn petals about. She took the rings from her finger as if suddenly they scalded where they say. Shouting, she unlinked the hands. "I," she threw one ring at him, "hate," then she threw the second, "you! I hope I never, ever see you again!" Then she lifted the skirt of her dress and took off running.  
Not a few steps away, she tripped over her too-long legs and fell forward. The delicate fabric of her dress ripped as her knee was scraped and began to bleed. Tears streamed freely now as the bewildered prince came forward to help."  
"Selena, what-"  
"Don't touch me!" She shrieked in an almost panicked way. Backing away from him, he watched as the wound healed immediately before she made her escape.  
  
* * *  
  
Some time after, the Queen and Princess Serenity found the prince just where Selena had left him. "Prince Endymion, what ever are you doing here? You parents wish to leave."  
Rising, her opened his hand to reveal the two rings. "I was just accosted by your younger daughter."  
"What?!" The queen exclaimed in surprise. "Why ever would she do such a thing!?"  
"I don't know, but she threw my gift to her back at me, along with a wish to never see me again."  
"Oh, Endymion! She thought that you were in love with her!"  
"What?! Why?"  
"Never mind that. Why would she do a thing like this?"  
Silence fell a moment before Serenity could answer her mother, though a bit timidly. "She must have looked back and seen us kiss in the garden."  
The regal queen's face went from one of bewilderment to an expression of deep sadness. "Oh, Serenity..." She shook her head before walking away to comfort her youngest daughter.  
"I don't understand..."  
The princess looked over to the prince. "She talked of nothing but you constantly. Then you went and gave her those rings. Somehow she got the impression it meant you loved her. I didn't help any by joking that she was betrothed before me."  
With a deep sigh he gave the two rings to her. "I never meant to give that impression. But perhaps someday she will forgive me for giving my heart to her older sister." He placed a kiss on her cheek. "I should go."  
And so he left a princess torn between happiness borne of her first love and the sadness of knowing that love had only come in taking away her sister's innocent dreams. And in her hand she held the two rings, hands unclasped. 


	3. Chapter Two

Author's Note: Hm... Don't think there's any new translations... But, if you feel like asking me about anything that's confusing you, just e-mail me at bardsenshi@hotmail.com.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Serenity beamed as she saw Selena seated in a large, over-stuffed chair in the library. "Selena! Come on, there's a new ice-skating spot on Mercury I'm going to try! Come with me?"  
All she got in response was a cold glare tossed her way as the younger girl exited the room. Dejectedly, the blonde sat down in the chair just vacated.  
"Serenity?"  
The girl looked up and gave a weak smile to her mother.  
"Oh, Serenity... I know it hurts to see how she looks at you. But this is a pain that even I could not hope to heal, even with the Crystal's powers... But that is why, Serenity, that I have come to the decision to send your sister away for some time."  
"What?! Mother, she loves it on the Moon, she would never leave!"  
"She has already agreed, daughter, and tells me she is already packed. Now we only wait for the family she will stay with to come to take her."  
Giving a saddened sigh, Serenity leaned back in the chair. "When will that be?"  
"Tomorrow evening. She's going to a place to receive training so she may become a soldier, since she was not born with special powers like you."  
"Oh, but Mother, she was!"  
"Oh? What makes you say that?"  
"I noticed something the night of my ceremony, before the ball. She had been sword fighting with Endymion, and he accidentally got her shoulder- "  
"What?!"  
"Be calm, Mother, I am not finished. She admitted to it hurting and bleeding a great deal at first. But after having a bandage on a couple of minutes, the blood and the pain were gone. All that was left was a small scar."  
"Hmm... it seems your sister has the gift of healing... I wonder..." The queen turned to step just outside the doorway and stop a maid passing by. "Would you please fetch the Princess Selena and tell her I'm in the garden outside the library waiting for her?"  
"Hai, your majesty."  
The queen looked back to Serenity, who looked utterly confused. "Mother, nothing has grown in that garden since the goddess herself walked in it."  
"Patience, you will see. Just watch out the window." And then the queen disappeared from the room, stepping into view through the window a moment later. When Selena found her mother, they talked briefly before the younger nodded her head. Still bewildered, Serenity watched as her mother pricked the young girl's finger, and let a drop of blood fall to the barren ground. For a long moment, nothing happened. But when something did, it made Serenity gasp with wonder.  
At first, all that could be seen was a tiny flower lifting slowly from the ground. Then, with building speed, the garden continued to flourish. After a few moments the garden that had been bare was full of a strange vining plant that grew no where else. Lush emerald green leaves cast gentle shadows upon one another. Then, as Serenity continued to watch in awe, Selena stepped forward and peered closely at what appeared to be a budding flower. With something that resembled an expression she wore while laughing, she kissed the flower. Slowly it opened up to reveal four large, velvety petals shimmering with dewdrops. Vibrant dawn-like colors graced the petals, hinted with lavender. The slightly heart-shaped petals ended with points that looked in the four cardinal directions that were tipped in midnight blue.  
Serenity sat in awe a few moments longer before standing and rushing out to see her mother and sister. She paused just outside the garden in enough time to see Queen Serenity kneel down to match Princess Selena's height.  
"I had suspected this for a long time - ever since your birth. This garden has been bare and empty since the goddess Selene herself first created the world we live in. That is why I named you after her, more closely than past queens have dared for fear of being blasphemous. But now I know I was right to. Selena, you have the goddess Selena herself in you. You perhaps shall outlive us all - even this kingdom."  
"What? Mother, what do you mean?"  
"The goddess obviously has some purpose for you or she would not have blessed you in such a way. Perhaps it is one that cannot be carried out in your original life span. You are special, Selena. Far more than you will probably ever understand."  
Serenity finally stepped forward, making her presence known. "That was wonderful. I've never seen anything like it."  
Selena looked up and her smile fell. As she left the garden, the flowers and greenery began wilting and dying.  
"Mother, what can I do? It seems she will never forgive me for what I cannot control."  
"I know. Love is a mysterious thing. It gave me love with your father. When he died, I thought I might too. But I realized I had been left with you two to love, and I will for always. Selena only needs to find something to replace Endymion. It will come, in time, and you two will be sisters once more."  
"If you say so, Mother..."  
"Alright then. I have much to talk with your sister about, and I believe you have dinner with a certain prince."  
"Oh! I had almost forgotten!"  
Queen Serenity watched with a gentle smile on her lips as her daughter rushed away. Then she turned and looked once more at the dying garden. "This garden reliant on love will flourish one day as its mistress finds herself full of the emotion. But I fear that its time of abundance will be all too brief..." She lingered a moment longer before walking away, leaving behind a garden that held in its future some tumultuous times. 


	4. Chapter Three

Author's Note: Uh, still no new translations... Make sure to review periodically, or at least when you finish the story!  
  
Chapter Three  
  
4 Years Later...  
  
"Endymion, are you sure you must go so close to Selena's return?"  
"Yes, Serenity... Selena is not due back for a week. I will be back in plenty of time for the celebration. I promise."  
"Alright... go then. The sooner you go, the sooner you can return."  
"I'll be back before you know it, I promise." The prince leaned down and softly kissed the princess before turning and heading off.  
Giving a small sigh, Serenity turned and went back to the gardens. Strolling along, she turned her gaze up to the starlit sky as her thoughts went to her sister once more. She had not seen her since the night before she left. As that thought came to mind, she found her steps had unconsciously brought her to the garden of Selene. The flowers had not bloomed the same way since that drop of blood had touched the ground. Thought hey had not completely died away, the flowers and leaves drooped pitifully, like a terrestrial plant in want of rain and light.  
"Someday, daughter, this garden will have the splendor that once was here. Your sister will find happiness once again, though I fear it will be far more fleeting than we would want for her."  
Turning around, Serenity gave mother a bewildered glance. "Whatever do you mean?"  
Sighing, the regal queen looked around at the vining plant. Remaining silent, she sank down to sit upon a marble bench. Giving her mother a worried look, she joined her on the bench. "Mother?"  
"Serenity... a time will come when Selena will be very happy. But it is not goddess's plans to allow her to be happy for long. So I ask of you to do your best to make whatever happiness she may have a chance for last as long as possible."  
Still bewildered, the princess gave a small nod to the queen's request, receiving a small smile in return.  
"Good. Well... let's find something to do to keep our minds busy."  
Both women rose and headed into the palace, equally unaware of exactly what the fates had planned.  
  
Far away, in another system of planets, Prince Endymion was enjoying a few hours break from the strenuous delegation meetings he was forced to attend. So somehow, he had found his way to dojo that specialized in swordplay. He thought that might be able to relieve some pent-up energy with some spars.  
"May I help you, sir?"  
Endymion turned to find a worker at the dojo speaking to him. "I was wondering if I might be able to participate in some spars.  
"Ah, yes. The pupils here always welcome a new challenge. Follow me."  
As they headed down a hall, the man continued to explain some things. "There are various types of swordplay used here, at many different levels. It all depends on how much you are willing to risk."  
At the end of the long hallway, the man opened two doors that led to a large arena, housing several matches at the moment. As they walked and Endymion looked on at some of the matches, the sound of steel clashing filled the air. At one particular match, a skilled fighter was going through opponents easily, a trained off to the side shouting the order for the next person to step up.  
"How about him?  
"Ah! That's our most prized pupil. Hasn't lost a match yet!"  
"Well, neither have I."  
"If you wish. I will go tell the trainer of your challenge."  
The man walked off toward the trainer as the fighter continued going through opponents. After a short conversation, the trainer nodded and gave the order to stop. The trainer then had a small conversation with the fighter, who glanced his way, the responded before stepping out of the marked area and began removing the padding for fencing. The trainer came forward.  
"Your challenge is accepted, sir, but only on certain terms. Katanas, first blood drawn determines the winner."  
"Deal." With that, Endymion began removing most his clothing, save his pants. He then stepped up to the fighting area, accepting a sword from someone.  
When the other fighter returned, he still wore the mask and a t- shirt, katana in hand.  
The trainer spoke once again. "First one to draw blood is the victor. Ready, go!"  
For the next few minutes, the only sound to be heard was that of steel hitting steel. Many of the other matches stopped so that the two dueling had quite an audience before too long. Neither one seemed to be able to get close enough to the other to do much of anything. This went on for some time, sweat forming a slight sheen on Endymion's upper body. Still, neither gave a sign of becoming tired. Steel flashed as their blades met in the air or parried one another. Then the trainer shouted a suggestion to Endymion's opponent.  
"Alright, use your other hand!"  
Obediently, the sword switched from the left hand to the right, and Endymion soon found himself being driven back toward the lines that marked off the fighting area. As he lifted his sword to begin a counter-attack, the other katana flashed through the air and cut across his chest.  
Immediately, applause was heard for the victor as a couple individuals came forward to care for the wound quickly.  
Then, Endymion watched as his opponent drew off the helmet, tossing it to someone whom stood waiting for just that purpose. His expression twisted into one of bewilderment. "A girl?"  
This drew several scathing glances his way from the female pupils. From the victor, it only drew an incredulous laugh. "Yes, a girl. You don't think a girl could beat a guy?  
"Er, well..."  
"Sela, that was brilliant!" The girl's trainer came forward with a grin.  
"Not really... I had to switch to my better hand."  
"Ah, but for a fight against a prince, who has trained for many years, it was very good."  
"Anyway, I'm going to go grab a shower." Then the girl, Sela, headed away, apparently not interested in who she had just defeated.  
  
About thirty minutes later she emerged from the dojo, boyishly short black tresses glistening with drops of water. She was startled to find Endymion there waiting, but only smirked. "If you want a re-match, you'll have to come back tomorrow."  
"No. I was beaten fairly. I accept that. But I would be pleased if you would accept an invitation to dinner. I'd like to learn more about how you became such a skilled hand at this."  
Pausing briefly to consider, Sela nodded. "Alright. But it would be much easier for us to just meet somewhere."  
Searching his pockets for a moment, Endymion found a slip of paper. "Someone suggested this place to me. Does eight sound okay?"  
"Certainly." She took the address on the slip of paper before they parted.  
  
A few hours later, Endymion was gallantly opening the door of the restaurant for Sela. She had come dressed in a softly colored lavender dress, complimenting her eye color and accenting her soft tan skin.  
Dinner that night was enjoyed by both parties, as was each other's company. When they finished, they decided to take a walk since it was not yet really dark.  
"I just realized we never talked of what I had intended."  
"No." Sela smiled gently to him.  
"Well? Mind telling me a bit of how you became so good?"  
"I've been a pupil at the dojo for a number of years now. It's just been something that has always interested me."  
Endymion was quiet a long moment as he gazed at her, then shook his head. "I have this feeling we've met somewhere before."  
Laughing gently, the raven-tressed girl cast him a small smile. "Oh?"  
"Yes... oh, but it's stupid." Noting a slight shiver from the one next to him, he shrugged out of his suit jacket and draped it over her shoulders. After receiving a small smile of thanks, they continued their walk in silence. They soon came to a bench settled near a lake and sat down upon it. Ever slowly, still in silence, they watched as the sun sank below the horizon, and then as reflected starlight began to dance upon the water.  
Then, without a word of warning, Endymion drew Sela to him, and their lips met in a soft kiss. It held for a few moments before he drew away abruptly. "My apologies... I shouldn't have done that. I have someone waiting for me when I return home."  
"I don't mind... It's better to silence a doubt when you get the chance instead of spending the rest of your life wondering what might have happened."  
"I suppose you're right. Shall we continue our walk?"  
"Certainly." The two rose and began to walk away, when her foot found a loose rock, causing her to fall unceremoniously, partially into the lake.  
"Are you alright?"  
"Fine," Sela replied, attempting to climb to her feet, but failing. "But it seems I twisted my ankle."  
"Here..." Endymion easily picked her up, holding her in his arms. "The inn I am staying at is not far from here. We can go back there and get you fixed up."  
She nodded and leaned against him as he carefully made the short walk to the inn. First he stopped to talk briefly to the keeper, then carried her up the stairs to his room. Someone had anticipated his return and had lit a nice fire in the fireplace. After setting her upon the only seat available, the bed, he rummaged in his things to find a button-up shirt. "You can put this on so you can let you dress dry."  
After handing her the shirt, he turned and left the room to leave her to change.  
After a few minutes, he returned to find her changed and the dress laid out by the fire. She was seated on the bed, examining her slightly swollen ankle.  
He walked over to her, handing her a cup of tea. As she gently blew cool air over the steaming liquid, he turned and headed over to the fire. Smiling a bit playfully, she watched him. "I have never been known to bite."  
Endymion laughed a bit before he went back to sit next to her. Carefully she drank some of the tea, and they sat in silence once more. As she sat aside the empty cup, the silence continued for a moment. Then he leaned over and kissed her again, only this time, it held for much longer. He drew away slightly to look at her reaction, then pressed forward, their lips meeting once more. As he began to unbutton the shirt she wore, her hands came up to stop him. Their eyes met for a moment before she spoke.  
"If we do this, there cannot be any regrets, or any doubts about whether it was right or not. Promise?"  
Endymion paused briefly, then nodded. "I promise. There will be no regrets."  
Then she released his hands, satisfied with the answer. She was not inclined to be a creature of regret. She didn't intend on starting now. And so, they continued, neither knowing how this singular act might effect their future. 


	5. Chapter Four

Author's Note: Uhm, again, no translastions ^-^ Review, review, review!  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Days later, Endymion was back home in his own solar system, visiting Serenity a few hours before the ball began.  
"Mother's spending some time with Selena before the ball. Afterwards, she supposed to spend some time with me and some of the other girls. Mother agreed to let us go off for a while."  
"Sounds like fun."  
"Endymion, are you all right? You have been so quiet since you got back from your trip."  
"Oh... I am all right. I suppose I am just wondering how Selena will act around me. The last time I saw her, it seemed like she would rather have me die than see me again."  
"Well, I have not had much chance to talk to her, but she seems much happier now. I am sure she has realized what is meant to be cannot be changed."  
"Of course. Four years should have been plenty of time. I would be surprised if she even gives any of it any thought at all."  
  
That night, the ball was almost, if not equally, as grand as the Princess Serenity's had been. All the palace staff had gossiped all day long, passing along the word from the few that had already seen her. They all had adored Selena as a child, and now could not wait to see her nearly grown up. The entire kingdom buzzed with excitement and anticipation. Never, in the entire Moon Kingdom's history, had there been two such balls in only one generation. If anything at all in the ballroom lacked the grandeur of the Princess Serenity's ball, it was easily made up for by how dazzled people were at seeing their miracle princess again.  
Complete silence fell as they noticed their celebrated princess at the top of the staircase. No signal from the queen had been required. As Selena slowly descended the stairs with a gentle smile on her face, the people in the ballroom were amazed. It seemed that the princess had aged beyond her sixteen years and already become a woman. She was clothed in a white, fairly simple gown. With long sleeves, the dress was cut to reveal her slender shoulders, and it did not bell out but instead fell straight down with a short amount trailing behind. Her body filled out her dress well. But one change made very nearly the biggest difference. Not only did it give her the look of someone a few years older, it made her look decidedly more elegant and sophisticated. In place of her once long, waving hair was a hair cut that left her hair quite short, but still decidedly beautiful. Time almost seemed to freeze everyone else as they watched her cross the room to be with the queen and Serenity. When she finally sat down, the queen needed to signal for the music and dancing to continue.  
"Selena... they're in such awe of you. I guess it really is your time to be in the limelight... I almost feel as if you're the next queen and I am simply here."  
Selena laughed a little, shaking her head. "Hardly, Serenity. It is probably only because it has been four years since anyone last saw me."  
They both looked up to find a man... no, woman, standing before them, dressed in a navy blue tuxedo. Princess Serenity smiled. "Princess Haruka! It has been so long since you last came to the Moon to visit!"  
"Yes, and I must apologize for that. All of the outer planets have been quite busy lately. But, we are here now and, if it is alright, request that the two Moon princesses come to speak with us."  
After receiving a nod of agreement from their mother they rose and left with Haruka, Selena hanging onto her arm as she gave small waves to people she recognized. Serenity was given the impression of a beauty queen.  
They walked outside onto the balcony to find the other seven planetary princesses already out there. After they had politely greeted the two newcomers, Princess of Pluto took Selena off to the side.  
"Princess..."  
"Setsuna. I know what you are going to say. But look to the sky. It rains not. There is only Earth and a sea of stars to look upon, no dismal clouds."  
The older of the two sighed. "That is true. Perhaps you do not truly know what you have done. What is done is done." She leaned down to hug the slightly shorter girl. "You will always be welcome at the Gates of Time, no matter what happens."  
When they released each other, Selena slightly bewildered, Setsuna gestured to her fellow princesses of the outer planets. They joined hands, disappearing in a flare of their individual auras.  
Selena joined the others now. "Where were they off to?"  
"Oh, you know those four. Always expecting the worst. They're off to train and insist that after the ball, we go join them." By 'we' the Princess of Venus meant the inner princesses.  
"I would not be so quick to assume they are wrong, Minako. You must remember who Setsuna is."  
"Ami's right... But I don't understand why they could not have at least stayed for the ball." The Princess of Jupiter gladly agreed with the smartest of their number, the Princess of Mercury.  
"Because those four are our system's outer defenses! They must begin training first and train harder and longer than any of us. If evil ever did enter our kingdom, then they would be the closest to its first attack. If they fail, then the Moon would be attacked-"  
The Princess of Mars found a hand clamped over her mouth, and for the first time noticed that several people had stopped dancing to look out at her and listen.  
Grinning sheepishly, she obligingly kept quiet.  
Princess Serenity headed back inside with the inner planetary princesses, leaving Selena to herself for a few minutes.  
Leaning forward against the balcony railing, Selena gazed up at the stars with a long sigh. Then a slow smile appeared on her lips, a happy smile that she was now getting used to wearing.  
"Hello, Sela."  
Turning around, Selena continued to smile, unabashed by the angered look Prince Endymion wore. "Hello."  
Striding forward so that he may speak without being overhead, Endymion spoke furiously. "Hello?! Is that all you can say after you purposely laid such a vicious trap?"  
The princess's smile fell just slightly as she turned back and leaned against the balcony again. "You promised me you would harbor no regrets over what we did."  
"That was before I knew who you were! Selena, you must know that after all this time, that it is your sister that I want to be with! If you end up pregnant... you know what will happen. At the least, we'll both be banished for betrayal."  
A faint smile came to her lips, and she turned to Endymion once more. "My dear Prince Endymion... don't you think I considered all that? If it so happens that I do have a child from it, Serenity will not know who its true father is. Not from me. That would be your decision alone." She paused briefly, looking up to the stars. "I know your love for my sister, and the love she had for you. I know it because I, too, feel it." She looked back to him once again, lavender orbs meeting blue. "I also know you will never look at me the same way you do my sister, because I know you will never love me that way. But even is I live an eternity, that night will have been enough for me. I will always love you, Endymion, no matter whom you may pledge your eternal love to."  
Endymion's hard expression softened considerably. "Selena... you cannot know that already..."  
"Can't I? I am two years older than my sister was when she fell in love with you, and I'm the age you were at the time. I've known you longer, and I know more about you. Serenity does not know that look you get in your eyes when you battle. She does not know how childish you can be when around friends. I know I cannot truly hope fore even friendship any longer, but only ask that you would treat any child I may bear as you would any niece."  
"Selena, I-"  
"Endymion! There you are!"  
They both turned to find that Princess Serenity was approaching.  
"I was looking all over for you!" She latched her arm through his. "What were you two up to all this time?"  
Before Endymion could speak, Selena grinned. "Just catching up on lost time, sister dear. I was telling him about that duel I had at the dojo, fighting the man I had to switch hands for, remember?"  
Endymion smiled as Serenity laughed merrily. "Yes! That was so amusing! I wish I could have seen you at it. Perhaps you two could duel one day?" She turned to look at Endymion. "To see how much she'd improved?"  
Endymion nodded his head in silent agreement, not trusting himself to speak at the moment. He knew he could never bring himself to hurt his beloved in such a way. Serenity would never learn of this indiscretion from him, or anyone else for that matter.  
As he was drawn back inside, Endymion glanced back to Selena. She stood alone and tall, as is bracing herself for a lifetime spent thus. 


	6. Chapter Five

Author's Note: No translations again ^^; Oh... and, if you don't like how the story's going :þ on you. Yes, I know that Endymion would never do something like that ever... but.... oh, just read the story! All twisted paths will be unraveled, I promise.  
  
Chapter Five  
  
One evening, about two weeks after the ball, Selena had excused herself from appearing at dinner for the third night in a row. Concerned for her daughter, Queen Serenity postponed her evening council meeting and instead went searching for her. After several stops in places like Selena's room, the library, and the main gardens, she finally found her sitting in the fully-blooming Garden of Selene. Smiling a bit, she walked over to her daughter.  
"Selena... for three nights now the dinner table has been lacking your company. Would you mind telling me why?"  
Looking up, Selena smiled serenely as she saw her mother. "I've been ill, mother, and I didn't want to have to leave in the middle of supper."  
"Ill, Selena? What ill can you have that your healer's blood cannot cure?"  
Still smiling, Selena rose and walked to a colorful batch of flowers. After a moment, she looked over to her mother. "Though I know what it will mean in the end, the only thing that I'm afraid to say is that you'll be a grandmother soon."  
Queen Serenity released a sad sigh, seating herself where Selena had just been. "Oh, Selena... well... I need not ask the name of the father. I'm afraid I must already know."  
Selena nodded her head a little, smile never faltering. "I know it will mean leaving once more to insure my sister's happiness with the one she loves, but I don't mind."  
The queen nodded her head sadly. "Yes. I need not to be asked to keep your secret - you and Endymion have discussed this?"  
Once again, Selena nodded. "He doesn't know yet that I am pregnant for sure, but he will. He's due to visit tomorrow."  
"Daughter... I must ask your permission to speak to my council about this. There are... complications to your plans. I only hope to rectify them so that it does not rain on whatever decision is made."  
Rightfully confused, but knowing she should not ask, Selena said her mother could speak with her council about it. She knew her mother kept only those who could be trusted most in her council.  
  
Selena was again seated in the Garden of Selena the next day. She was examining some of the flowers. Newly bloomed, these flowers grew alongside the original flowers. These had crimson petals, slowly fading to pink, then tipped with crimson.  
It was like this that Endymion came upon her. "You asked to see me?"  
Turning, Selena had a bewildered look on her face. "No... but I suppose it's just as well. "She sat down on a marble bench, motioning for him to sit next to her. "I'm not going to drag this out unnecessarily. I am pregnant, Endymion, no doubts about it. I've told mother, and she's speaking to her council now. I can only guess their decision can be to send me away once again."  
Endymion's face fell a little with each word she said. "It makes sense, of course...but... I had hoped I'd get to see the child..."  
"You will... to tell the truth, there is someone who asked me to marry him... it was a total formality, of course, we never had feelings for one another. But apparently, I'm a 'good match.'" Selena smirked, a hint of bitterness coming into her words. "But, I suppose I should go back there and marry him... No one would think much of a baby who arrives a bit early."  
Endymion was tempted to say what he had meant to that night on the balcony, on the night of her ball. "Selena, I-"  
"Good, you two are here."  
"They both looked up to find Queen Serenity approaching.  
"I'll make this as brief as possible. Though I know it will not ease the pain." Looking as if she had aged many years in the past day, Serenity lowered herself to sit on a bench across from them. "Selena... It appears though Selene gifted us with the miracle of your birth, it came with a consequence. Between you and your sister, there may be only one child. And the council has chosen your sister, since she will be the one to follow me to the throne."  
Endymion's expression turned to one of horror as all happiness seemed to seep out of Selena. She remained calm, though, as she spoke. "What else, mother?"  
Watching her daughter will a tearful expression, Serenity explained the rest. "You are to be sent off to give birth to the child, and her soul - in the form of a thing called a star seed - will be transferred instead to your sister. She will never know... she will only know the child is hers."  
Selena gave a nod of her head. "Alright, mother."  
Serenity rose to her feet, walking to her daughter. She gently touched her cheek. "If there were any other course to take, believe me, I would."  
"I know, mother. The will of Selene rules us all. Perhaps I am not that special after all?" She rose to her feet. "I think I'll go pack my things."  
Serenity sank down to sit where Selena had just been as she walked away. For the first time since her husband's death, the queen cried. "I knew the day would come when her happiness would end. I just wish it did not have to be me who did it."  
Endymion nodded his head faintly, looking to the ground. "I need to speak to her again. To try and make her smile at least once more."  
The queen's head shook. "No, Endymion. Serenity's waiting for you. Selena is to leave tonight, before anyone has a chance to learn of her leaving once again. They would insist on a farewell party, and that would take time we do not have."  
Nodding sadly, Endymion rose to his feet. "I only hope that this will turn out for the best... She's only sixteen... She must feel as if her life is ending." He turned and left, leaving the queen alone. She was miserable. What kind of mother would knowingly take away her daughter's only chance for happiness? Sadly, she rose to her feet. Powerful as she was, she would not for anything upset the peace of her kingdom, or the will of Selene. No matter who may get hurt.  
As she walked away, Serenity did not notice the swiftly dying garden, or the storm clouds gathering in the distance. 


	7. Chapter Six

Author's Note: Uh, yeah... apologies for the shortness of this chapter. It's kind of an intermission rather than an actual chapter ^-^.  
  
Chapter Six  
  
That is where I must end my tale, little one, for I am sure you must know the rest of the story. The horrible attack that ended the kingdom known as the Silver Millennium came just half a year later. The birth of my child... you... did not come until after. With Sailor Pluto's assistance, your grandmother and I sent you to be born to the family you now know. It is only at Pluto's discretion that you find this journal. What her reason may be, you will have to ask of her.  
My little angel... I only hope that the truth is what you really wanted and needed. Your father is a truly wonderful man, who cares very much for you and your mother. It is only a misfortune of fate that I happened to do what I did. You are your mother's daughter, and I am sure you have her beauty and purity, and your father's strength. I only ask that you discuss this with your father before mentioning it to your mother. He will know the best course of action.  
Angel... princess... daughter. You draw your strength from the Moon, as all those before you have done. If you ever find yourself in need of guidance, look to the Moon. You will find the help you need there. 


	8. Chapter Seven

Author's Note: Uhm... Nothing to say really... Enjoy! Don't hate me! =D  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Present Day  
Crystal Tokyo  
  
"Daddy?" Small Lady, now sixteen years old, poked her head cautiously into her father's study.  
The king looked up from his desk, and a small smile appeared as he saw his daughter. "Yes?"  
"Can I talk to you for a few minutes?"  
"Certainly." Endymion sat down his pen as Small Lady came in and shut the door.  
In one hand was an ancient-looking journal. The other was clasped around a tiny object, hidden. She walked over to his desk, and set the journal down on it. "Puu gave me this." She set the other object on top of the journal. "This was tied to it."  
Looking down, Endymion's expression fell. But as he picked up the child-sized ring, a wistful smile came to his lips. He separated the two hands, and linked them back together before speaking again. "I guess Pluto decided it was time for you to know."  
Small Lady nodded her head. "Daddy... could you tell me what Selena was like?"  
Before speaking again, Endymion looked to the journal. He paused on the last page, reading over the last two sentences. "... 'look to the Moon. You will find the help you need there.' ... She's alive."  
Small Lady's eyes widened slightly. "But... that was over two thousand years ago..."  
Endymion sank back in his chair. After a moment, he spoke. "There's only one way to find out."  
It was the princess's turn to fall silent.  
"I know this is hard. Take whatever time you need. I don't expect she'll be going anywhere soon if she's lived this long."  
"I want to go, Daddy."  
The king looked to his daughter. "Are you sure this is what you want?"  
She reached over and took both her father's hands. "Let's go."  
He rose to his feet, and seconds later, a pink aura surrounded them both, and the two of them disappeared.  
  
A few minutes later, the two appeared among the ruins of the old Moon Palace. Small Lady looked up to her father, who was gazing around, looking very much lost. "Two thousand years... I don't know if I can find my way around."  
"Try, please?"  
Smiling down to his daughter, Endymion nodded his head. Lifting his gaze, he concentrated back on old memories. They stood there for a long while before Endymion began walking in a direction he hoped was right.  
Soon they came upon a wilting garden. Sitting in the middle was a figure with long, wavy black hair wearing a pale violet dress. Releasing her father's hand, the princess stepped forward first. "Selena...?"  
The woman turned, and it took only a second for recognition to dawn on her face. "Small Lady!" She rose to her feet, keeping carefully still until she saw what the younger woman's reaction was.  
Small Lady rushed forward, drawing the other woman into a hug. Smiling with tears pooling in her eyes, Selena returned the hug.  
Endymion hung back, watching the two from a couple yards away.  
They held onto each other a moment longer before backing up a bit. Small Lady smiled a little. "I remember you, you know? Not anything really... real, but a feeling that something isn't right. I think that's why Puu decided to give me the journal now."  
Selena nodded before drawing Small Lady into another hug. "I've missed you so much... I used to go check on you through Pluto... but it came to be too much fore me to bear. I knew that if I came into your life without you wanting me there, you'd only hate me for it."  
"Small Lady... we should go soon. Someone will discover we're missing."  
Selena seemed to notice the third person for the first time. "Endymion, you've... changed."  
The king nodded his head slightly. "Two thousand years seems to have not touched you at all."  
"Yes, well... my healer's blood seems to constantly heal me."  
"Daddy, can Selena come back to Crystal Tokyo with us?"  
"Oh, Small Lady, I'm not sure if that's the best idea..." Selena trailed off, looking to Endymion for help.  
"That decision would have to be left to Selena. I know Serenity would like to see her sister again... though as of right now, she doesn't remember her..."  
Selena was silent a moment, several things pulling her toward the decision to stay on the Moon. She almost decided on her own knowledge and feelings before looking to Small Lady. "If it is what would make you happy."  
The princess nodded happily. "Come on, Daddy. I bet Mommy will be surprised!"  
Endymion nodded as he walked over. "To say the least."  
The three of them joined hands, and disappeared a moment later.  
  
The three appeared back at the palace, and the first thing Small Lady did was to send Diana to look for Neo-Queen Serenity.  
Luna and Artemis came in not long after. Shock widened the black cat's crimson eyes. "Oh my..."  
"Do not worry, Luna. I know you were my mother's advisors. I hold nothing against you. There was simply no other decision you could have possibly made."  
The feline gave a gentle smile as she bowed her head slightly. "As always, princess, you're far more forgiving than most."  
The raven-haired beauty smiled only a little. "I am not exactly in a position to begrudge others the choices they made."  
Endymion gave her a slightly saddened look. It seemed that the person Selena really needed to forgive was herself.  
Right now, beneath the smile she wore, he could tell she felt like dying inside. For two thousand years, she had been left alone with only memories of what she had once had, and what had once been. All others got to start their lives anew, and pursue dreams they would not have been able to in their past lives.  
Neo-Queen Serenity came into the room, closely following Diana. Small Lady beamed. "Mom! Look who we found!"  
"Selena! Oh, my... I can't believe I had almost forgotten... Everyone spoke of the single child born to the heir of the Moon... I guess if just became natural thinking not to remember you."  
"To tell the truth, Serenity, I had not expected to still be alive. I suppose Selene still has plans for me... I just wish I knew what they were."  
"Well, I'm glad you're here still. Besides, things can only get better, right?" Serenity smiled happily and took Selena's arm, taking her off to catch up, Small Lady following closely behind.  
Endymion exchanged a look with Luna and Artemis. It seemed only they knew that sadly, things were more than likely not going to get any better for Selena.  
Luna, Diana, and Artemis trotted out after them, leaving Endymion alone. He looked out the large window up to the sky. The stars were bright, but the moon was not visible. 


	9. Chapter Eight

Author's Note: Okay, just a bunch of name translating this time, just in case. If I've used these names in past chapters and you didn't understand, my apologies. I use their original Japanese names. But, here's a full cast run down of the characters that have been translated and put onto tv by some rather evil translation companies . Tsukino Usagi-Serena, Chiba Mamoru-Darien, Mizuno Ami-Amy, Hino Rei-Raye, Kino Makoto-Lita, Aino Minako- Mina, Ten'ou Haruka-Amara, Kai'ou Michiru-Michelle, Tomoe Hotaru-Hotaru, Mei'ou Setsuna-Setsuna, Chibi-Usa-Rini, Elios-Helios. Oh, and, then there's Usako. Usako is a loving nickname that Mamoru has for Usagi, like Usagi calls him Mamo-chan. There ya go. Again, if there's any questions, e-mail me at bardsenshi@hotmail.com. Enjoy! Review! Ja ne!  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Several days later, Selena was seated atop a hill as she watched over Small Lady, her four protectors, and Hotaru play in a lake in the meadow below. Sighing, she turned her gaze from them to look toward the sky. "Selena...what do you want of me? You gave me this great gift that has thus far only prolonged a life of pain that should have ended two millennia ago. What is that you want me to do? For I find my patience for a pointless life of endless pain is growing thin..."  
Ahem."  
She turned to see Endymion standing behind her. He was dressed in a pair dress pants and shirt instead of his usual royal wear. As he sat next to her, she turned her gaze back to the six girls below.  
"Selena..." Endymion started to say something about what he had just overheard, but decided against it and chose another way to find out what he wanted to know. "You're not happy here, are you?"  
For a long time, Selena did not speak, or make any sign that she was going to answer. Knowing he had to be patient in waiting for an answer to such a difficult and weighty question, so he simply sat and waited beside her.  
"Endymion... I remember visiting with Pluto once, and seeing a time in the twentieth century when you were haunted by dreams of your future self that caused you to leave Serenity. To say that you didn't love her anymore." She paused, looking over to him, her lavender eyes filled with a profound sadness. "Do you remember how that felt?"  
The king frowned as he recalled the memory. "It felt like I would never be happy again."  
"Why?"  
"I couldn't be with the one I loved, and I had to hide how I truly felt from all my friends."  
Selena looked back down to the girls in the water. She picked up a small rock to toy with as she spoke. "You lived through that for a very short amount of time. I've lived with it for two millennia. Hiding the truth from Serenity and all the princesses, knowing I could only show the love an aunt would show to a girl who is my daughter. A girl who would grow up calling someone else her mother. And knowing that the only man I ever loved... cold never be mine." Selena looked back over to Endymion, unshed tears shimmering in the depths of lavender orbs. "Two thousand years of living with that pain... I'm ready to go, Endymion. I'm ready for my life to end, but it can't because of my healer's blood." Her words suddenly became angry. "This god-forsaken gift from Selene!" She threw down the rock angrily as she jumped up to her feet and ran away.  
"Selena!"  
"Daddy?"  
Endymion turned to find his daughter standing a few feet away, dripping with water from the lake that she had just vacated.  
"What's wrong with Selena, Daddy?"  
He sighed, looking to the rock on the ground. "She's in a lot of pain, honey. She's had to live with it for two thousand years, and it seems to her as if it will never end."  
"Is there something we can do to help her feel better?"  
The king looked up to find a look of deep concern on the princess's face. He could only smile sadly. "I wish there were."  
Frowning, she turned and walked back down the hill to where her friends waited, leaving Endymion by himself. He was still there even as the sun made its way back down. No one found him till the first stars began appearing in the sky. It was his daughter that found him.  
"I thought you might still be here... everyone's looking for you and Selena."  
He looked over to her as she sat next to him. "Selena still hasn't come back to the palace?"  
She shook her head a little. "No. I thought you might have an idea."  
"Yes, actually... but first, honey, I want to ask you something."  
"Sure, Daddy," Small Lady replied, a small smile on her face as her absolute trust in her father showed as she looked over at him.  
He was silent a moment before speaking, looking up to the sky. "A big part of Selena's pain is having to hide the truth from your mother and not being able to treat you like her daughter."  
"You want to tell Mommy, don't you?"  
Endymion looked to her and nodded. "It's been hidden for far too long... I should be the one to tell her. But only if it's alright with you and Selena."  
"It's alright with me, Daddy. But are you sure it wouldn't hurt Selena more to know that this will hurt Mommy?"  
Endymion looked to his daughter as silence fell, a kind of bewilderment showing in his eyes. He saw the question in her own eyes to reply to it, and a faint smile came to his lips. He lifted a hand to lightly touch her cheek. "Sometimes, I really don't know where you get it from. You're far too young to be so wise from age, and you certainly didn't get that from me... Though, you know honey... I know it might be a bit much to be asking of your mother, but I think she'll understand. I think she'd be more concerned about the pain Selena's been through because of it."  
"Then let's go find Selena and see what she thinks."  
Endymion smiled to his daughter. As always, she seemed far wiser and stronger than she could have possibly inherited from him. Reaching out and squeezing her hand, he rose to his feet and headed down the hill with her following closely behind.  
It wasn't long before they found Selena in the castle rose gardens. Sitting down with her, they explained his plans as she listened patiently.  
"Are you sure that she won't be hurt?"  
"I'm sure it will hurt at first... but if I know Serenity, she'll be more concerned about the pain you've been living with."  
Selena shook her head with a gentle sigh, as she looked away from them. "I wouldn't deserve her concern. I deserve her hatred."  
"Selena... Selena, look at me."  
When she wouldn't, he reached over and gently turned her head so that she faced him. "Selena, if anyone deserves to be happy, it's you. It's because of you that we have our daughter. You could have chosen to keep her there with you."  
"It was better for her to send her to live with you."  
"But that's just it, Selena! You think of everyone else's happiness before your own. You made one mistake in your entire life that wasn't even completely your fault, and you've spent two thousand years in pain because of it... But if you really don't want Serenity to be told, I'll respect that decision."  
"No.. even with how I feel set aside, she deserves to know. She's always been honest with everyone. It's time we were honest with her."  
"Alright. Let's go find her then."  
"Mommy should be meeting with her senshi right now in the council room. I think I'll stay out here a little longer."  
As the two adults headed inside, Luna came trotting out. She leapt easily into Small Lady's lap. "Where are those two headed?"  
"They're telling mom the truth."  
"Really?! Well, I can't say that I disapprove. It won't be easy."  
"Luna, I'm so confused! I know Mommy and Daddy belong together, but what about Selena? I mean, doesn't she deserve the kind of love they have? But Daddy's the one she's in love with... Why is fate so cruel to her?! It's not fair!"  
"Oh, Small Lady..." Luna sighed softly. "I wish life were as fair as you want it to be. Love does not always end happily, but sometimes it is for the best. Your mother's best friend when she was in junior high, Naru, fell in love with the enemy as he was masquerading as someone else. It turned out he truly cared for her, but in the end, he was killed because of his love because it was viewed as a weakness. There have been numerous people to fall for your mother, and your father's charm has three women in love with him, not just two."  
"Three? Who's the third Luna?"  
"Setsuna, unfortunately. But we can only hope, in both cases, someone else will come along and take your father's place in their hearts."  
"Yeah..."  
Meanwhile, in the council room...  
"Serenity?"  
The queen turned from where she sat at the head of a rectangular table with Rei, Ami, Makoto, and Minako to look at the two newcomers. She wore a smile, but it slowly fell as she saw the solemn expressions they wore. "Yes, Selena?"  
"We need to talk."  
Glancing at each other, Serenity's protectors rose and left the room, closing the door behind them. Endymion and Selena sat down to one side of her. Endymion began, starting with his trip to where Selena was, and leading right up to when Queen Serenity had to tell Selena what the council's decision had been. Selena continued, telling the story through sending her daughter on to the future, to when she came and found her on the Moon.  
"So... my daughter... is not... mine?"  
"No! Serenity, no. That's not what we meant. I suppose, in a way, she belongs to us both, but to you more. You have raised her all these years into the beautiful young woman she is. Endymion and I only felt it was beyond past the time for you to hear the truth."  
"Oh, Selena... If only I'd known... I never thought I could be a source of pain to you. But it appears that I've been nothing but that." Serenity buried her face in her hands as tears streamed down her cheeks.  
Selena jumped up, pulling her sister into her arms. "I never meant to imply that. It was my decision throughout it all that led me to any pain I might have felt. I had only hoped to save you from it."  
Serenity gave a small laugh. "Look at us.. for so long, I was the big sister. Now, apparently, you've taken that role."  
Endymion smiled faintly over to the two sisters.  
"Oh, I just wish you two had told me sooner... I can't tell you I'm not hurt... but I can't pretend that for the longest time I felt guilty for being in love with Endymion when I knew how you felt about him"  
"Don't. You two were meant to be together. We cannot change fate. That's up to the gods... Now, if you'll both excuse me, I feel as if I've been completely wrung of energy. I'm headed to bed." Selena left the room, leaving Serenity and Endymion alone.  
"Oh, Endymion... I feel as if she'll never find true happiness. She deserves so much more than that. It's not fair that she must suffer while everyone else around her is so happy."  
He let out a long sigh, sinking back into his chair. "I know that, Usako, but what can we possibly do?"  
She got up and walked over to him, settling in his lap and curling up against him. "I know you must feel horrible..."  
Endymion smirked mirthlessly. "Am I that see-through?"  
Sighing softly, she placed a light kiss on his cheek. "Everything will work out for the best. I have that much faith in destiny, at least. After all... look at how hard destiny had it keeping us together... And here we are."  
Her husband smiled a little, placing a soft kiss on her lips. "Serenity, I don't know what I'd do without your ability to always see a bright future in everything."  
Serenity smiled serenely. "You'd go totally and completely mad."  
Chuckling softly, he kissed her again. "Well, in that case, I'll have to do everything in my power to keep you by my side."  
"I don't think that will be a problem." Serenity and Endymion rose and, taking each other's hand, left the council room and headed to bed.  
Selena, meanwhile, had wandered back out to the gardens instead of heading to bed. Small Lady had gone inside long ago with Luna not far behind, so she was alone for the time being.  
"Selena."  
She turned to find Sailor Pluto standing behind her. Smiling faintly, she greeted her old friend.  
"Selena... I know at times you feel as if you want your life to end. I know you must because I have felt the same at times, and I have not suffered as much."  
"Setsuna, please... I do not need a summary of what I have suffered."  
"No. But I have a point. I know you feel this way. But there will come a time when you'll be needed again. I can't promise you happiness. That is in you to decide."  
Bewildered slightly, but knowing Setsuna's ways, Selena only nodded her head as the green-haired soldier of Pluto left.  
Looking to the midnight black sky, she found the stars shone brightly in the sky, but the Moon could not be seen. Wondering at this seemingly dark omen, she did not dare guess what it meant for the days to come. 


	10. Chapter Nine

Author's Note: Yay! More translations! Senshi-soldier, henshin-transform.  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
Selena jerked awake hours later from where she had dozed off on the marble bench. Why she awoke became apparent a moment later.  
"Selena!"  
"Selena, where are you?!"  
She recognized the voices of Michiru and Haruka. Rising up, she headed toward the direction their voices were coming from. "I'm here... Small Lady could have told you where to find me."  
"No one's allowed out of the castle for the time being," Neptune explained as they began leading her inside.  
"What?! Why?"  
"A new enemy's making their way here. All soldiers, save the royal family, are in the war room right now. Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus are preparing to set up the barrier as soon as possible." Uranus's expression was grim as she explained what was going on.  
"Which is why we need you, Selena... with Mercury at the barrier, we'll be at a loss for her medical know-how..."  
"Right. No problem. I would be honored to serve my sister in such a way. Perhaps it will begin to help in the pain she must feel at my treachery."  
By then, they had reached the war room inside the castle. Noting their entrance, Mercury began her debriefing, since in war matters, she was next in command under the royal family. She tapped a button on her miniature computer, and an image was projected onto a large, blank wall.  
"There is much that we still have to learn about the enemy. So far, we do know that they are a force to be reckoned with. They are from the constellation you see here, Scorpio." Pausing, she pushed another button. A fluctuating list of schematics took the place of t he projected constellation. "The enemy, if they continue to travel at their current rate, will arrive within the week." She turned the computer off and gestured to a group of about twenty men to rise. These were the soldiers of Endymion, presented with limited power, but gifted in swordplay. "Captain. Your men are to attend training the next two days, and after that, you are to be left to the watch."  
A man standing in the foreground of the others nodded.  
"Guardians of Small Lady."  
The Amazoness Quartet rose as the men sat down.  
"When the alarm is sounded, you are to remain at the side of the royal family. Two of you should be with Small Lady at all times. Should other defenses fail, you will be the last line before the family themselves."  
"Of course, Mercury," Ceres answered. The quartet sat back down as Juno comforted Pallas, promising to stay beside her.  
"Outer planetary senshi."  
Uranus, Neptune, Saturn, and Pluto rose.  
"You four will be the second line of defense, along with the soldiers of Endymion." Then Mercury addressed on soldier in particular. "Pluto. You, of course, should take all necessary measures to assure that the Gates are not accessible to the enemy. You need only come and fight when your fellow outer soldiers require your help."  
"Selena."  
Selena glanced up, and rose as the other four sat.  
"Your job will be one mainly of healing, should the need arise. You are also welcome to assist in the battle should the second line begin to fall, and it is something that you cannot cure. Until then, the training of Endymion's soldiers is in your hands."  
Selena sat back down and continued to think as Mercury finished carefully delegating tasks.  
"Inner senshi, guardians of Serenity."  
Mars, Jupiter, and Venus rose.  
"It is our job to set up the first line of defense in the form of the barrier. Hopefully, this will be enough to make all these other preparations unnecessary."  
Those three sat back down.  
"Now, should defense prove not to be enough, the second line will need to leave the barrier, and become the first line of attack. Should they need help, the Quartet will join them. After that, the kind will be the next to join. The queen is the last to leave the safety of the barrier. The princess will not be permitted to leave. Should the time come and the barrier must fall so that the inner senshi may fight, Small Lady will be taken to Elysion and protected there by defenses the priest Elios is already preparing. Any official training will begin at two this afternoon. Until then, you are all released to enjoy the few hours until then as you see fit."  
All the soldiers of Endymion immediately rose and left to spend time with their families.  
Mercury looked to those who remained. "Quartet, the princess has been granted permission to spend time outside the castle, if you four are with her."  
They nodded, rose, and left to allow their princess the last few hours of sunlight she would be permitted to enjoy for quite possibly a long while.  
Looking to those who remained, Mercury spoke again. "Pluto, you should begin whatever preparations you find necessary. Saturn, you are free to join the princess and her protectors."  
Pluto immediately left to the Gates. Saturn de-henshined and rushed off to join her friend.  
"The remained planetary senshi have a rather large task. While it may prove unnecessary in the end, we need to move the people of Earth to areas we have found to be safe points. All those of the appropriate faiths are urged to move as quickly as possible to their chosen Holy cities. Anyone who has no such place may move to the nearest historic battlefield. Those in Asia are, of course, welcome inside the boundaries of Crystal Tokyo, if they do not have any other place to go. European countries are to be urged to make their way to Britain to one of these sites: Canterbury - for its religious connections, Craig y Ddinas - for it is said that the legendary Arthur rests there, or Cadbury - where Camelot is said to have been. Those that cannot make it to one of those places should go to Mont St. Michael in Normandy. Those in Africa should move to Egypt, or as close as possible. Any on the North American continent are to move to sites of historical battles closest to them. Those on islands, in South America, or Australia should move to a Holy City or battlefield, if they cannot make it to one of the other places." Mercury sat down to rest as Selena disappeared for a few moments, returning with a glass of water for her. Mercury smiled her thanks before drinking.  
"Now... it is up to you guys to inform leaders of great influence, political and religious, of the instructions pertinent to them. From there, it is up to them to decide how to defend their followers. You may inform them that someone will come by tomorrow to an area you choose to transport those who cannot find transportation otherwise to where they need to go. Serenity has promised to lend just enough additional strength from the Silver Crystal for this task."  
Uranus, Neptune, Mars, Mercury, Jupiter, and Venus quickly chose which places to visit over the next few hours, deciding to go separately to cover as much area as possible.  
Before leaving, Mercury told Selena the king and queen wished to see her before the six of them disappeared.  
Shaking her head at the events of the last few hours, Selena left toe war room. Luna was waiting outside the room to take her to Serenity and Endymion.  
"I feel awful, Selena. You have not been here long, and already you must take part in a war."  
"It's the least that I can do... there's so many battles those I care for have suffered through that I could not help with. I only wish I could do more than be a healer, which may prove unnecessary in the end."  
Luna left her at the door of a room, walking off with a small farewell.  
She knocked on the door, and when she entered, she found herself in a comfortable, den-like room. Serenity and Endymion were seated next to a fireplace as she walked in.  
Serenity rose and went over to hug her sister. Selena returned the embrace before looking at the two for an answer to her unasked question. What was this all about?  
"Don't look so solemn, Selena." Endymion smiled, chuckling a bit.  
Serenity sat back down in her chair, urging Selena to take a third seat. As she did, Endymion continued. "I was just hoping that you would honor me by allowing me to join your sword-fight training."  
Bewildered once again, Selena gazed at him. "You wish to help me teach your men?"  
Endymion chuckled, shaking his head. "I wish I could say I deserved to teach anybody anything about swordplay besides the basics... No, Selena... I want to be a student. Because should the time come, only the best will do. But since you're already the best... I decided to settle for learning from the best."  
Selena blushed prettily at the compliment."I'm hardly the best. Besides, Endymion, it was you who taught me."  
"True. But that was two thousand years ago. And you long ago moved beyond anything I ever taught you."  
Serenity laughed faintly. "Alright. I'm going to stop pretending I actually know something about sword fighting. I'm going to join Small Lady outside." With that, she rose and exited the room gracefully.  
Selena finally nodded her head in agreement. "Alright. It's not like I could stop the king from doing something he wants." She rose, suddenly looking more tired than it seemed possible to be and to still be standing. But the fatigue disappeared as she straightened up and gave a small smile. "I'm going to head to the Moon for a while. I should be back in time for the lessons... if not, have the men begin warming up. I'll definitely be back by the time they finish." With that, she faded away in a flare of pale purple energy.  
Endymion let out a sigh, sinking more deeply into the over-stuffed chair. He wondered if Selena was avoiding having to talk to him on purpose. He had gone to her room last night to talk, but found she wasn't there. Time, he felt, was quickly running out, though he couldn't explain why he felt that way. But he knew he had to talk to Selena before it was too late. 


	11. Chapter Ten

Author's Note: Not much to say, yet again... Uh, don't hate me!  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
Selena did not return for a few hours, but still managed to be back more than an hour before everything was to begin. She joined everyone for lunch, but excused herself quickly to rest before she had to begin the lessons.  
When she entered the training room an hour later, she looked very different. She looked refreshed, as if she had been able to rest for days instead of just an hour. Her long black hair was pulled back into a simple braid, and her dress had been replaced with a pair of pants and a shirt. As she heard the steel clashing from the men warming up, she seemed to come alive. She watched for a few minutes before she began walking amongst the men, stopping every now and then to make a suggestion to someone. She'd stay there long enough to make sure they followed the suggestion before moving on to another power.  
This went on for several hours before Luna came by to tell them to get ready for dinner. Before allowing them to leave, Selena made an announcement. "I know you are not required to come back after dinner, but I would appreciate it if you were back here at eight. Bring your swords, but you won't have to duel tonight. I would like to have a chance to look them over tonight. You won't have to be here for more than an hour, then you can all return home."  
The men all agreed without any complaint, heading out the door. Selena started to follow.  
"Selena."  
She turned and looked back to Endymion. "Yes?"  
"I appreciate what you're doing for my men... I can see improvement in them already."  
Shrugging her shoulders, Selena dismissed the comment. "They were only simple mistakes. Nothing that you yourself could not have corrected, if you had cared to."  
He furrowed his brow at the insult. This didn't sound like Selena at all. "There was no reason for that."  
"No?" She turned to look at him. "Endymion, I loved you. I still do. But I won't torment myself over it any longer. As for the insult, I apologize for that, but I won't take it back. You have been through more battles than I have, and more than most have the chance to. You should know that with a kingdom as powerful as Crystal Tokyo, there are always enemies. Some day, there will be an enemy that will be stronger than you expect, and Crystal Tokyo will fall. It happened to the Silver Millennium when the armies from nine planets joined together and senshi were all there to fight as well. Don't doubt that it could happen here." With that, she turned and left, leaving Endymion behind with a now solemn expression on his face. Yet again, Selena seemed far more knowledgeable than he was, this time in an area that he should have known far more about. Shaking his head, he headed out after her to change before going to eat.  
  
After dinner, Selena again excused herself from spending time together with everyone else. Bewildered, Serenity followed after Selena, catching up with her in the gardens.  
"Selena?" When she found she had her sister's attention, she continued. "What's wrong with you lately? You don't eat as near much as you should, you never let anyone talk to you, and you've seemed exhausted the past few days... I'm worried. Everyone's worried."  
Selena turned to look at her sister. She did not speak for a few long moments. "Serenity, do you remember when I left the Moon again, and everyone was told I was to marry?"  
The queen nodded her head. "But wasn't that just a cover story for why you were leaving?"  
"In a way, yes. But I did marry him. For a while, I dared think I might have a chance to be happy. Six months later, I heard about the Moon being attacked, and started to leave to help. My husband stopped me, and I found out his family supported Beryl, and had helped her to enter our world. I killed him, then left for the Moon. When I got there, it was too late."  
"I'm sorry, Selena, truly. But why think of this now?"  
She let out a long sigh. "Unfortunately, I had a sister-in-law who was especially furious with me. She let me know some time later that she would do all she could to defeat the Moon family, especially me."  
Serenity's confusion did not clear up at all.  
Selena gave a frustrated sigh. "Your memory is atrocious, sister. Ask Endymion or one of the others. They'll surely remember." With that, she turned and left to meet with her class.  
Bewildered, Serenity sought out someone who might be able to answer all the questions she had been left with. It didn't take her long to locate Michiru and Haruka, winding down from a long day. "I don't mean to interrupt, but could you two try to help me?"  
The two women looked up and smiled. Michiru answered for them. "Of course. What's the problem?"  
"Well... I confronted Selena about how she's been, and all she told me was about killing her husband. I don't understand what that has to do with now."  
Michiru's eyebrows lifted. "What else did she tell you?"  
"That she had thought they could be happy together, but she found out that he supported Beryl and killed him when he stopped her from coming to help ups during the attack. It really upset his sister."  
The green-haired beauty's mouth was set in a grim line as Haruka gave a scornful laugh. "She never told you?"  
"Never told me what? All I know is what she just told me."  
"Thought they could be happy together, that's a load of - "  
"Haruka!"  
The short-haired blonde looked to her girlfriend briefly before looking back to Serenity and continuing. "Her in-laws knew how she became pregnant. They figured it meant she'd help Beryl as well, since it appeared to them that she hated you so much that she slept with Endymion. They'd been trying to get her help from the very day they heard she was mad at you, when she was only twelve. Once they found they wouldn't have her support, they became mentally abusive toward her. Anything they could have possibly said to turn her against the Silver Millennium, they did. But she kept secretly trying to ruin their plans of attack. She found her husband was a key player in it all, a favorite of Beryl's. So she killed him, days before the attack even began. The family found out and locked her away. Beryl had never meant to slaughter the entire system, only to take over. But when she heard about what had happened, it was all revenge against Selena."  
Serenity dropped down into a chair, pale with shock. Michiru rushed off to get help. "Butt... she said..." She shook her head. "No wonder she feels so guilty about it all... But I still don't understand why it's affected her so much lately."  
Haruka shook her head. "The attack."  
"What about it?"  
She sighed. "Serenity... The attacks from the planet that her in-laws lived on. They're the ones coming from Scorpio to destroy Crystal Tokyo. To destroy her. They must have just found out she'd here and alive."  
Michiru returned with Ami, who carried a cup of tea. She handed it to Serenity whom only looked up at her.  
"Did you know about this too, Ami?"  
The blue-tressed woman side-glanced at Haruka and Michiru. She was slightly upset that they had told, but knew that they knew what they were doing. Looking back to Serenity, she gave the most diplomatic answer she could. "It is a senshi's job to protect their queen from pain, Serenity. That's all any of us were doing."  
"Any of you? You all knew?!" Serenity shrank back at her own outburst, sobbing. "I'm such a horrid person."  
"Serenity, no! How can you say such a thing?"  
She looked up to Michiru. "All I have ever done is cause Selena pain. And at a time in her life when she would have needed me the most, she couldn't even tell me!"  
"Of course not!"  
Serenity looked to Haruka.  
"It was her way of trying to make up for what happened with Endymion and she failed. Of course she wouldn't tell you. Endymion never found out either."  
  
Meanwhile...  
Twenty men watched as Selena and Endymion dueled. Selena still held her sword in her left hand, easily keeping her opponent at bay. She shouted suggestions over the sound of steel clashing. "You're not letting yourself trust in your sword and your ability to wield it, Endymion! You're doubting yourself. Quit just thinking you can get past me and do it!"  
Endymion's brow furrowed as he concentrated, pushing her back. Selena grinned a little, switched hands, and made an easy slice up his chest. They both lowered their swords as Endymion winced from the light wound.  
"Great attack. Unfortunately, you let your defense down." She then walked over to him and, using the white blade of her sword sliced open the palm of her hand. Before it could heal, she pressed her palm against the wound on his chest, which healed almost immediately. She then turned to the men. "If you would all please place your swords beside the door on your way out, you are free to go."  
The men rose and left in silence, each leaving their sword by the door.  
Selena began straightening up the room as Endymion looked on for a moment before helping her.  
"Selena... if you don't mind me asking, what was the point of having the men here? Simply to have an audience to watch you defeat me again?"  
She grinned faintly, straightening from arranging some mats. "No, but I suppose that was a bonus."  
"Hey!" Endymion swatted her playfully, mock indignation on his face.  
Selena smiled a little before it faded. "Those men look up to you as the strongest sword fighter they know. As talented as they are, they have faults. It was important for them to know there is always someone out there who is stronger, better, and faster."  
"So now they'll think there's someone better than I that's on their side anyway."  
She let out a long sigh. "They won't trust me for long."  
"What makes you think that?"  
"Endymion... do you remember where that dojo was where we first dueled?"  
"Yes... you stayed at the palace, right? But what's that got to do with me men trusting you?"  
"Well, if my guess is right... it's my in-laws coming to attack Crystal Tokyo... And they won't give up, even if it means destroying Earth to get to me." 


	12. Chapter Eleven

Author's Note: My apologies for another short chapter. But, hey, at least you don't have to wait for the next chapter to find out what happens any longer than it takes your browser to load up the next page! Oh, and, review! Flame, even, if you must and haven't by this point! ^-^  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
Later that night, as everyone in the castle was asleep, the queen found herself in the midst of a somehow familiar dream.  
She was nine years old, sneaking stealthily along the path in a rose garden. She quickly recognized it to be one of the gardens in the Silver Millennium. She heard a small giggle, then jumped around a corner. "Found you!"  
A startled seven-year-old Selena looked up, then, with a squeal of delight, jumped up and took off running. Serenity took up pursuit, laughing as she ran. When she caught up with Selena, she was in a swing hanging from a tree.  
"Push me, Serenity!"  
The elder sister, old game forgotten as she went to push her sister on the swing. She took care not to push her too high, while making sure it was just high enough to delight the younger girl.  
Several minutes later, they had both grown tired of the swing, and were now lying out underneath the stars.  
"Serenity, have you ever made a wish on a star?"  
Serenity smiled to her little sister. "No. Because I have everything I could ever want." She took the smaller girl's hand and squeezed it tenderly.  
Selena smiled, looking back to the sky. "Well, I have a wish. I wish that we will be best friends forever."  
As Serenity smiled again, there was a blinding white light that washed over everything, closely followed by a loud rumbling noise as the Moon shook beneath them. This seemed to last forever before the rumbling stopped. It was a few moments more before Serenity's vision stopped swimming before her. When it did, she almost wished it hadn't.  
Somehow, floating before her, was her sister's completely lifeless form. Her dress and hair flowed beautifully in an ethereal manner. She appeared perfectly angelic, and for a moment, Serenity seemed to forget what was really going on. Then her thoughts caught up with her, and she could only scream out her sister's name.  
"Selena!"  
Neo-Queen Serenity jerked up into a sitting position in bed, breathing hard as Endymion sat up next to her with a concerned expression on his face. "What about Selena, Usako?" He used her pet name to try and get her to calm down as he reached out to touch her shoulder gently. As soon as he did, Serenity began sobbing, her shoulders shaking with the effort. He pulled her into his arms, holding on tightly as he waited patiently for to be able to tell him what was wrong.  
After a few minutes, her sobbing calmed enough to allow her to speak. "I had the most horrible nightmare. Only, it seemed familiar somehow... Like I've had the dream before." She tilted her head back to look up into his loving and concerned face, tears still streaming their way down her cheeks. "Oh, Endymion... we're going to lose her." 


	13. Chapter Twelve

Author's Note: It's almost at an end! Dun dun dun... Hehe.  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
The next day passed without any major events. Everyone went on with their plans, the senshi leaving to help transport groups of people all over the world to where they needed to go. Since even Selena, Small Lady ( after much pleading ), and the Quartet helped, they managed to finish by lunch. Selena excused herself from the meal, and was not seen again until afternoon lessons began at two.  
She was seated in the training room as the twenty men, followed by Endymion, came into the room. "I apologize for not being here with your swords this morning." She rose and, with amazing accuracy, handed each sword back to its rightful owner. "I'm glad you all keep your swords in good condition, but you will notice a change. I spent last night doing it. Since I cannot be everywhere at once to heal, if the need arrives, I have enabled your swords to heal minor wounds. Down one side of your blade, you will find a thin line of blood. It's mine, obviously. Simply press that side against any minor wounds you or someone else may have. Major wounds will still require my assistance. But, let's hope that it won't be necessary." She paused, giving a weakened smile. "Other than, I have nothing left to tell you. If any of you desire advice, I'd be happy to give it. Other than that, there's nothing I can really teach you. With the level you are all at, the only way to improve is practice. Unfortunately, time to practice is limited. If you aren't happy with your skill level, I'll try to help, but time is simply against any vast improvements. We're headed to war... welcome to it."  
A dead silence fell over the room as she finished speaking. Nobody moved at all except to glance at each other. The only one in the room that had seen actual battled was Endymion. But it still seemed that Selena knew more.  
She let out a long sigh. "If you want my advice, gentlemen... go home and spend time with your families. Depending on the length of this war, it may be the last chance you have to see them for a long time."  
With those words, the men seemed to come alive and within minutes had gathered their things and left.  
Selena sat back down, look more tired than ever. Endymion frowned and went over to her. "Serenity's worried... more than ever, Selena..."  
She looked up, giving a small sigh. "She had the dream?"  
"You knew about it?"  
"Well, yes... she had the same dream when we were children. At nine, she started training with the Crystal, and it took its toll on her. She had the dream constantly for some time until the ball when you two met... every time after she'd have it, she had to come check on me."  
"Well... what caused her to have the dream? A dream recurring that often must have a cause or a meaning."  
"Yes..." Selena let out a sigh. "You know the theory of my inheriting my father's soul?"  
Endymion gave a slow nod, unsure of where this was going.  
"Well, Serenity would have been alive and at least partially able to realize what happened. I suppose that she kept seeing his death essentially relived by me. I can't be certain, though. No one ever really filled me in on the details."  
"She seems to think it means that you will die in the oncoming battle."  
A dry laugh was his response.  
"You find this fact amusing?"  
"Vaguely, yes. She never seemed to notice, but each time that she had the dream, I had been here on Earth, with you. She didn't have it when I was away at the Scorpio constellation because I no longer felt close to her, and that secret separated us. She's having it again because there's nothing severing our bond as sisters."  
"But what does it all mean?"  
"It means I'm dying. Being away from the Moon is slowly killing me. It didn't while I was at Scorpio because Mother visited me."  
"...Wouldn't Serenity have the same effect?"  
"No... I suppose it had something to do with having a stronger, more constant connection with the Moon, since she lived there. But being near her doesn't keep me alive like being near Mother did."  
"This can't... Why did you come here then?!"  
"Because it made Small Lady happy... And I could not have possibly continued to live as I had for the past two thousand years. I had forgotten what being away from the Moon did to me, until recently."  
"So... go back then!"  
"I can't I may need help in defeating Kira. If she defeated me while I was alone on the Moon, she'd only come to finish off the last of my family. Meaning your wife and your daughter."  
"Gods, Selena..." Endymion's eyes had closed as he had listened. A moment later, he felt a hand grasping his. He opened his eyes, looking down to Selena.  
"This is what I've longed for so long, Endymion. As happy as I might have been if I could remain here with you all, I would have had to forget all those years of pain. That would mean forgetting those moments in my life that led to pain, but brought me so much joy at the time. I couldn't live like that. I would lose who I was... It's past time. I know it, and you know it. Everyone else will know it when the time comes."  
Endymion released a long sigh. He reached his hand up and lightly touched her cheek, placing a lingering kiss on her forehead. He then placed a faint kiss on her lips. "It took nearly losing Usako to make me realize how much I really did love her. Maybe realizing that we're all losing you... it's letting me know that I've had more than one love in my life." Endymion lingered for a moment, then headed out from the room. Selena closed her eyes, releasing a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding.  
All of a sudden, the ground shook violently, causing her to fall to her knees. "No..." The ground shook again, and she heard the sounds of the castle coming alive.  
"Mercury, Venus, Jupiter, Mars, set up the barrier! We can stop more from getting into the kingdom. Saturn, Neptune, we have to get out there." Uranus stopped at the door of the training room to find Selena already gathering her things. "Ready?"  
Selena gave a small smirk. "Always." She dashed out of the castle to find the four inner senshi waiting for the remainder of the fighters to get outside the limits of the boundary. She saw the soldiers of Endymion gathering quickly, and the king not far off. She unsheathed her sword. "Get back inside. We have a system, remember? Stick to it."  
"Selena..."  
"Just do me a favor."  
"Anything."  
"Make sure Small Lady doesn't see the end." With that, she dashed off to join the battle, the barrier going up behind her. 


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Author's Note: A sad, sad chapter... There's a battle that happens, so there's some violence and death in this one. Again, don't hate me! ;_;  
  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
The fighting had been going on for the better part of three hours now, with no signs of letting up. Pluto had joined Uranus, Neptune, and Saturn, and the four of them had scattered into four groups, each taking five swordsmen with them. Every now and then, the improvements on the swords were needed, but no major casualties had been suffered on their side. They continued to slaughter hundreds of various demon-like creatures, but their numbers never seemed to lessen.  
Ceres sat with Juno, Pallas, and Vesta around the king, queen, and Small Lady. The pink-haired Amazoness looked to her companions. "They must be getting tired by now."  
Juno nodded her agreement. "The senshi's powers must be close to exhausted."  
"At least one of use must stay behind to make sure nothing happens to the family," Vesta interjected.  
"I'll stay... you guys are so much stronger and braver."  
Ceres patted Pallas on the head. "You'll have to be braver and stronger, if we fail."  
"Alright, let's go!"  
Upon Juno's eager exclamation, the trio ran from the castle. A portion was opened to let them exit. Once the hole closed behind them, they were already transformed.  
Without speaking to each other, one of each ran to join Pluto, Neptune, and Saturn, since Selena was fighting in Uranus's group.  
"Selena!"  
The raven-tressed warrior quickly dispatched her enemy by slicing off its head, then turned to look in the direction the voice had come from.  
Juno, who had joined Saturn's group, was quickly becoming the only fighter in her group. Selena dashed over, quickly healing Saturn first. She then did the same for four of the swordsmen before looking to the fifth. Shaking her head, she assigned one of his more tired-looking companions to take his body inside the barrier before rising. Over the sounds of blasts of power, swords clashing, and the roars of the enemy, Selena shouted to Saturn. "We need time to rest or we'll lose even more to exhaustion!"  
The purple-haired warrior nodded, then began leading her group back toward the barrier. Selena passed along the same message to the other three groups. They all carefully made their way back, acquiring no more injuries on the way. Once inside the barrier, they all headed into the castle to rest and regain their strength, the senshi de-henshining to prevent using further power.  
The royal family, Pallas, Luna, Artemis, and Diana were assigned the task of watching for unusual activity while the fighters went and napped for a while after sitting down to grab something to eat.  
An hour and a half after their temporary retreat, Luna came inside and woke Selena. "Diana said there is some woman asking for you outside the barrier. The enemy seems to have disappeared for now."  
Selena rose and followed Luna to where the royal family stood near the barrier, Pallas nearby. Her eyes narrowed as she saw who they were looking at.  
"Kira."  
The red-haired woman laughed in an amused manner. "Selena! You'd think you'd be happy to see me after all these years! I'm your sister! Remember? The one who didn't steal your man?"  
Selena refrained from drawing her sword since, apparently, Kira was here with no intention of harming anyone for the time being. "You're no sister of mine. You helped destroy all that I loved."  
The smile faded from the woman's face and turned into a scowl. "No, your mother and sister did that! You took my brother from me! Which inevitably led to the loss of everything you loved!" She paused, giving a malicious grin. "Well, if you think about it... the destruction of the Moon Kingdom, the death of your mother, sister, and friends, Endymion... everyone you ever knew... was totally your fault." Kira seemed to calm a little as she said this, as the thought of hurting Selena further pleased her greatly. "Time is not on your side, Selena dear. I know you're dying, and the strength of those on your side cannot last much longer. I will prevail, in the end. It's a pity you won't be alive to see it!" She laughed, now in a cruel manner. "Oh... by the way..." She pulled out a crystal, swirling with black and shades of gray. "This crystal holds the very essence of evil, and it keeps me alive. It's indestructible." She smirked and tossed it to Selena. "You hold onto it. Maybe it will serve as a reminder of what will happen to your so-called loved ones once you are gone." She turned to look at the king and queen. "You have until dawn to decide whether to surrender or not... though I really hope you don't." She smirked a little more. "Then, my efforts will double. Ta ta!" With that ultimatum, she disappeared.  
They all headed inside, silent for the time being. They went to the den to sit, and it was Small Lady who spoke first.  
"Mom, can't you use the Silver Crystal to rid the crystal of the evil?"  
"I'm afraid not... That would be an effort to destroy it, and she said that it was indestructible. Besides... I'm not sure how the Crystal would react while being used on an object instead of a human."  
Selena looked up from gazing at the crystal to Pallas. "You should go tell the inner senshi to release the barrier and get some rest. Kira will keep her word on not attacking until dawn."  
Receiving a nod of approval from the king, Pallas hurried off to do as she had been told, eager to be of some help.  
"I need to spend some time on the Moon to regain some strength... I lack even the power to even get myself there."  
"I'll take you," Small Lady volunteered.  
"Thank you..." Selena looked to the king and queen. "We should be back a couple hours before dawn. Please have all the planetary senshi awake by then."  
They nodded their agreement, watching as the two disappeared.  
"Endymion... Selena's..."  
He gave a small sigh. "Yes."  
Tears sprang to the queen's crystalline blue eyes. "She can't be! She deserves to live, to find happiness! She deserves to lead a normal life!"  
"Serenity... think of what you're saying. Not one of us has lived a normal life. It was not in our destinies to be anything close to normal. As much as that may have taken from us, it's given us back in love, friendships, and fulfilling lives. Selena doesn't and can't have that. Being away from the Moon literally causes her to die, and what life could she have, having to return to the Moon on a regular basis for long periods of time?" He rose and walked over to her, pulling her up into his arms. "Selena's made it clear that she doesn't fear it, and she's ready to go. But we have to be ready to let her go, so there's no chance she'll feel bad about what has to happen."  
  
Small Lady and Selena returned several hours later to find Serenity, Endymion, and all the planetary senshi standing in wait for their return.  
Selena stepped forward, not releasing Small Lady's hand, held from the transportation back to Earth. "One question. If Kira were gone, could you defeat her army?"  
The senshi glanced at one another, then gave a nod to her question.  
"Alright then." Selena turned back to Small Lady, pulling her into her arms for a hug and placing a small kiss on her cheek. "Never lose your strength and innocence... be like your mom, okay?" Selena smiled faintly to Serenity before looking to Endymion, giving Small Lady's hand a tiny squeeze before releasing it. "It's time."  
He nodded, holding a hand out to Small Lady, who took it and allowed herself to be led away, a bewildered expression on her face. "Daddy? What's going on?"  
She looked back just in enough time to see Selena plunge the crystal into her heart. Her eyes widened as she watched the wound slowly heal and she realized what Selena meant to have happen. "No!" She turned to run back, only to find her hand held tight. She looked back to her father. "Daddy! We can't let her do this!"  
The planetary senshi all had knelt down, preparing to lend their power to their queen to keep her safe from the strength of the Silver Crystal.  
"Small Lady... Chibi-Usa. You have to let her go. You have to. She's ready to have her life end, but her spirit won't rest if something hold her here."  
The pink-tressed princess looked tearfully up at her father before collapsing into his arms, sobbing. Endymion held her tightly as he glanced back toward Selena, who had collapsed to her knees as the evil quickly spread through its new vessel.  
Over her clasped hands, Pluto looked up to Serenity, who was in tears. "You must release her."  
Serenity shook her head, holding on tightly to the Silver Crystal. "No... there's got to be another way. This isn't how it should end. It's not fair!"  
"Serenity."  
The queen turned to find Uranus at her side.  
"Serenity, she's sacrificing her soul to save us. The least you can do is let her go peacefully, before the evil fully takes over." She squeezed the queen's shoulder gently before kneeling back into her place beside Neptune, clasping her hands.  
The queen nodded and dried her tears. Lifting the Silver Crystal, she spoke as it rose to float inches above her hand. "I love you, Selena, my sister."  
The senshi readily lent their power. As they did, a beam of the purest white light shot out, healing the evil in Selena and blinding all those who were around.  
The ground shook violently as Kira's armies thundered toward the palace in an attempt to stop it from happening. Nineteen soldiers of Endymion rushed from the palace to meet them, the ground shaking again as the enemy roared its anger.  
As the light faded, for a brief moment, Selena's body floated lifelessly before them, before fading away. The senshi rose, running out to join the battle. As two soldiers fell, the senshi sent simultaneous blasts at the army, turning the tides swiftly as they easily wiped out a third of the now weakened demon army. Without their leader, they lost strength fast.  
The Amazoness Quartet rushed out not long after, helping to push the invading army back even further.  
Endymion and Small Lady were crouched beside a weakened Serenity's side.  
Small Lady looked up as a smiling Elios appeared before them. Stopping in the spot that Selena had faded away, he bent down to pick up a flower from the floor before reaching them. A tearful Small Lady stood up to meet him, falling into his welcoming embrace. "She's gone, Elios. I can't believe that she's gone..."  
"Princess..." Elios gave a small chuckle. "I can assure you, Selena did not enter into the Elysian Fields."  
She pulled back, eyes widening in horror. "You don't mean..."  
"Shh..." Elios held out the flower to her. The dawn-colored, heart- shaped petals shimmered with lavender, tipped in midnight blue. As Small Lady took the flower, it shimmered, disappearing. She looked up to Elios, question showing in her eyes. He gave her a small smile. "I get the feeling that she's not completely gone..." 


	15. Epilogue

Author's Note: The End ^-^ Teehee. Sorry for the shortness, but it almost didn't seem right to add anything else. Oh, I'm starting a sequel. But, I won't continue it unless I know somebody's going to read it! So review, review, review! Oh, and about the After the Awakening stuff. In the series, the world falls into this deep sleep, everything's frozen. But the Neo- Queen Serenity awakens, and awakens the people of Earth.  
  
Epilogue  
  
Several Years Later...  
24 Years After the Awakening  
  
The king of Earth and his priest sand with their wives on a soft picnic blanket in a flowered field among other blankets holding other married couples. This gathering had become a tradition in Crystal Tokyo, celebrating each year on this day. It was the day that Earth had been re- awakened by their queen. On this day, though, everyone was the same. Everyone was here to rejoice in life, and the continuation of their existence as they watched their children run and play together, laughing in delight.  
One little boy with pale blond hair was holding a mock sword fight with a black-haired girl. She was winning, until he took a sharp swing and cut her shoulder.  
"I'm sorry!" The boy exclaimed, quickly leading the slightly shorter girl to her parents.  
The pink-haired princess hugged her child gently, assuring the boy that it was okay. She looked down to find the girl's violet eyes completely void of tears. She smiled gently at her brave daughter. "Sela, can I see where you're hurt?"  
The girl complied and pushed the shoulder of her shirt out of the way. As her parents and grandparents watched on, the small cut disappeared, healing completely.  
Sela smiled up to her family, as if this was nothing out of the ordinary. "Can I go play now?"  
They nodded their assent, and Sela smiled brightly up at them. The little princess kissed her grandpa on the cheek before running off to play with the other children with a musical laugh.  
The king hugged the queen close, kissing her softly. "Her soul's found happiness at last." 


End file.
